Bad Boys Digimon Style
by Takari's eternal love
Summary: What if Tai and TK were Odaiba's best detectives? well read and find out. This is a frienship between TK and Tai and it is also a Takari and a Tai/OC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N What if TK and Tai were the best detectives in Odaiba? Well you are about to find out in my new Digimon fanfic. This will contain friendship between TK and Tai, a Takari and a Tai/OC. I hope you enjoy this story like my other ones. So on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the characters in it but I do own the ones that will make an appearance. And I do not own Lexus or Mazda.

A New Case

Sitting at his desk a tall, handsome, blonde man sat at his desk looking at some papers that were placed on his desk

this morning. TK Takaishi looked hard at the paper and began writing down something on the paper as another man,

who was tall with short brown hair, walked up to his desk with coffee in hand.

"Hey Teeks...you found a lead?" asked Tai as he placed the coffee on TK's desk.

"I think so..but i'm not sure because-" started Takeru but was cut off by a large half bald man yelling their names for all

to hear.

"TK and Tai..in my office now!" yelled the cheif as he slammed his door startling everyone in the fairly large office.

"Aww man what did we do?" asked Tai as he and TK began walking to the chief's office.

"Uh oh...Kamiya and Takaishi are goin to get it now," said one the officers as they walked past him.

"Yeah so is your sister later on tonight," said TK he glanced at him and officer Micheals just frowned at TK's comment.

"Up yours Takaishi," said officer Micheals when he heard other officers laugh.

"Yeah..yeah..yeah," said TK as he and Tai entered the Cheifs office who was pacing around with his arms behind him.

"Sit down," he ordered them and they both sat down without hesitation.

"Um..sir..what ever it is TK made me do it," said Tai and TK snapped his head in Tai's direction in disbelief.

"What!" said TK as the the Cheif sat down in his chair placing on a pair of glasses lifting a piece of paper from his desk

waving it.

"I never though in all my years of being a cop they would bring this crap in my city," said Cheif Yieo.

"What is it sir?" asked TK taking his eyes off Tai.

"We have a leak saying saying more than a hundred kilo's of coccain is entering Japan," Cheif Yieo said passing Tai and

TK the paper.

"Whoa..this is huge," said Tai reading the paper.

"The thing is it is more than that already here..and they are already distributing it through out Japan...damn it!" yelled

Cheif slamming his fist on the desk.

"So what do you want us to do?" asked TK scratching his head.

"I want you to wash my car and buy me lunch...You idiot I want you and Kamiya on the job!" he yelled as Tai looked at

TK shaking his head.

"Yeah idiot what you thought he wanted us to do..Kami," said Tai throwing his hands in the air.

"What about the Dean's case sir?" asked TK ignoring Tai's comment.

"I'll give it to Detective Ken fella," he said turning in his chair facing the window behind him overlooking the city.

"Ok..well you can count on us sir," said Tai as he and TK rose out their chairs.

"Detectives...don't dissappoint me...and if you have to shoot someone please don't shoot a bystander in the arm," said

the Chief as he faced the window.

"Yes sir," they said in unison as TK looked at Tai.

"Matter of fact...think before you shoot...please..the city can not get sued again," said the Chief turning back around to

face the two.

"Yes sir," they said again leaving the office. TK and Tai high fived each other soon after coming out and laughed.

"This is so huge..this is our real big break right here," said TK as he and Tai began walking through the huge office.

"What about the time we busted the Japanese mafia?" asked Tai and TK shrugged.

"Probably bigger than that," TK said as he came to his desk.

"Oh look at the time..I have to pick up the kids from school," said Tai glancing at his watch.

"Alright," said TK as Tai grabbed his jacket from his chair.

"Hey Teeks..I think you should settle down and have a family..because that player life of yours is getting old," said Tai

putting on his jacket.

"Um hm," replied TK as he began typing on his computer.

"See ya," said Tai as he began walking off and Takeru stopped typing and pulled his desk drawer open and pulled out a

picture. He smiled looking at it seeing a beautiful, brown haired goddess. Kari Kamiya, Tai's little sister who he would kill

if anyone came near her. TK and Kari had been going out for about four months and Tai and the rest of their friends

never knew about it. So everytime they had a get together with the others they would act as though they were still

friends. Kari was a school teacher now and her students loved her and TK could see why. TK rose from his chair and

grabbed his jacket from behind his chair and walked towards the elevator to get out. TK walked over to his black Lexus

when he ran into Tai at his car.

"Hey TK..were you going?" he asked opening his door to his blue mazda.

"Umm...goin home," TK said opening his door to get in. TK drove off feeling bad about lying to his partner. He was really

going to pick up Kari from work.

Tai looked at the black car pull off from the parking lot and shrugged his shoulders getting into his own car.

"Hey babe," said Kari getting into the car giving TK a kiss on the lips then placed on her seat belt.

"Hey..how was your day?" he asked as he put his hand on her head rest looking at her.

"It was good..but i'm so glad it's friday," she said looking back at him.

"Ha..yeah," he laughed as he pulled off from the school. Kari placed a hand on TK's knee and she smiled at him again.

"You know..I really missed you this past week..you haven't spent the night with me," she said as TK turned the corner.

"I know but we had that Deans' case..so me and Tai been busy," TK said and Kari removed her hand from his knee

frowning.

"You know Sarah is really missing Tai too," said Kari and TK sighed.

"We have a new case..and the Chief is hell bent on us solving it," TK said and Kari turned to him again.

"What kind of case?" she asked and TK sighed again.

"A drug case..a major drug case," he replied as they stopped at a stop light.

"Can you atleast stay the night..I miss you," she said and TK raised his hand to her face and brushed her soft pink lips

with his thumb.

"Yeah," he said and leaned over and they kissed passionately on the lips and was interrupted by car horns honking at

them.

"Come on! move your damn car!" yelled someone behind them and Tk and Kari started laughing. TK pulled off as Kari

continued laughing.

"Hey honey...we're home!" yelled Tai as the children ran in the house yelling. A slim, long haired blonde, with a wide

smile on her face appeared from the kitchen with a apron on. Tai walked over to her and placed his arms around her

waist kissing her on the lips. And broke off smiling at one another.

"How was your day sweetie?" she asked as they walked into the kitchen hand in hand.

"It was ok..but me and TK have a new case...involving drugs," he said going to the refridgerator and pulling out a bottle

of beer.

"Drugs..oh no," said Sarah as she came over and twisted the cap off the beer when she saw Tai struggling to get it

opened.

"Ha..thanks honey," Tai said turning red as he laughed nervously.

"So what are you and TK going to do?" she asked as she chopped up some onions and Tai walked over to her taking a

swig of his beer.

"I don't know..but we better figure out soon," he said as the kids ran into the kitchen.

"Mom...you want to see my macaroni art?" Kai and his mother nodded and Tai picked up Mia his younger sister. He gave

his mon the artwork and she smiled along with Tai who glanced at it over her shoulder. And Mia began laughing and

Tai, Sarah, and Kai looked at her.

"What is that a puddle of water?" she asked and Tai shook his head.

"No you dumby..its a heart," replied Kai and their mother and father interviened.

"Hey you two..do you guys need to take a time out in your rooms?" asked Sarah and they both shook their heads and

left out the kitchen.

"Your children," said Sarah as Tai walked out the kitchen chuckling.

"I love you too honey," he said going into the livingroom and Sarah sighed as she looked in his direction.

A/N Well should I continue? Please R&R..let me know how i'm doing. And keep reviewing on Hikari's Big Problem!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me so long to update this chapter but im working on 2 stories right now......

Disclaimer : I do not own Digimon or the characters in it but I do own my OC's

So enjoy this chapter.... XOXOXOXO

* * *

TK laid in Kari's bed that night going over papers involving the drug case as Kari had her head on his chest sleeping like a baby. TK looked over at the nightstand and

read the clock which said 12:24 am and he let out a small yawn careful enough not to wake his sleeping girlfriend. 'Maybe I should get to bed' TK thought as he

reached over and turned off the nightstand light. Meanwhile Tai and Sarah were up in bed talking about everything, which they haven't done in a good minute, and

Sarah loved every minute of it.

"So I think I found the right guy to take your sister out on a date," Sarah said as Tai gave her a questioning look.

"Sarah do you actually think Kari needs to date someone right now...she is a teacher for peeps sake," Tai implied throwing up his hands.

"Tai your sister is 23 years old....she is practically ready to marry...and you need to get over yourself Tai," Sarah said with a little annoyance detected in her tone.

"Ok whos the guy?" Tai asked giving up and Sarah gave off a radiant smile which in turn made Tai smile.

"His name is Marty and he works in accounting with my brother," she said grabbing onto Tai and snuggling against him.

"Marty huh....well ok then set it up," he said as he reached over and turned off the nightstand light. 'Marty?? haha I give he guy 3 hours' Tai thought as he drifted off

to sleep.

* * *

All the way across town in a warehouse a black limo pulled up and three guys stepped out and waited at the side as one guy, who was short and going bald, stepped

out the limo with a brief case and cigar in his mouth. Then a black car came zooming out of nowhere and stopped 30 feet infront of the black limo. A tall man with long

black hair that was tied to the back stepped out of the passenger seat of the car as 3 other guys stepped out the car along with him and all 8 of the guys walked up

to each other and met in the middle.

"So did you bring my money?" the tall man said with an accent that seemed to be spanish and the short guy nodded then held up the brief case for him to see.

"Wheres the coccain?" asked the short guy as he bought the brief case back to his side and the tall guy smiled and snapped his fingers and a large man walked back to the car.

"You know it was mighty smart of you to tip off the cops and say they drugs were being shipped...mighty smart ," said the tall guy as the large man came back with two

brief cases and gave it to his boss. The tall man opened it up and took out one pound of brick of coccain for to see and he smiled again then gave off a little laugh.

"Ok Montoya lets see the cash and this exchange can be over with," he said as he reclosed the briefcase.

"Boys?? show the money," Montoya said as the slim tall guy behind him opened the briefcase and showed the money that was neatly stacked inside and closed it.

"Gentlemen...I think we have a deal," Rio said as he extended a hand out to Montoya to shake and Montoya ecepted and they quickly exchanged briefcases.

"Pleasure doing business with you Rio...we shall do it again sometime," Montoya said with a sly smile and Rio challenged his smile with his own.

"You know you are a smart fuck...I hate doing business with dumb fucks...but you...you are a smart one....but dont fuck up," Rio said and turned around to walk back to the black

car along with his bodygaurds. Montoya's smile faded away and he walked back to his limo as his bodygaurds followed close behind and the two vehicles sped off in opposite

directions.

* * *

Sarah walked in her kitchen and picked up the phone and started dialing in her sister in laws number after it rung a few times Kari's tired voice answred the phone.

"Hello Kamiya residence," said the tired voice on the other end with a hint of annoyance at a wake up call this early in the morning.

"Kari..good news honey..we are going on a double date," Sarah said with excitement as Kari slowly rose out of bed wondering why Sarah was so perky in the mornings.

"We are what?" Hikari asked as she looked over to a sleeping TK who was facing the other way.

"A date honey...his name is Marty and he is an accountant," Sarah said as she headed over to the coffee pot.

"Ummm I dont know about this...i'm not really in a 'going on a date' mood," Kari said as she yawned and layed back down switching the phone to her other ear.

"Come on Kari.. they date is tonight at the Plaza...see you there," Sarah said as she hung up and not taking no for an answer and Kari hung up her phone and rolled her eyes.

"TK wake up...come on baby," Kari said as she rolled over and poked his bare back and she smiled wickedly. She came over on his side and layed on his back and gently kissed his ear.

"Whhhhaaaattttt," he whined not bothering to turn over because he was tired.

"Wake up...I have a date tonight with an accountant named Martyyyyyy," she said wondering if he would get mad.

"Hope you and Marty have a good time honey...remember no man likes a tease," he said finally rolling over to face her and gave her a little smile as she frowned.

"Ughhhh..MEN!!!" she yelled and she got up to go to the bathroom and TK laughed at her reaction.

"Hey baby wear that short black dress that I like baby!!" he said as she turned around and threw his toothbrush at him and he laughed excitedly. TK sat up at the edge of the bed

with the covers half covering his lower half and stretched out while letting out a loud yawn. Kari reemerged from the bathroom with a frown on her face looking at TK.

"I dont want to go on this date TK," Kari said crossing her arms as her boyfriend walked up to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"Me neither baby...but like we said we got to keep our relationship secret...for now," he replied kissing her forehead gently.

"I love you," said Kari as she placed her arms around his neck securely and they both smiled brightly.

"I love you too...now I gotta go get ready for work," TK replied as he walked in the bathroom and soon after Kari could he the shower turn on as she walked to the kitchen to make

breakfest. Tai came out the bedroom buckling his black slacks and walking towards the kitchen. He could smell that his wife was done with breakfest and could hear his kids already

at the table.

"Morning," he said as he readjusted his belt and sat down at the table as his wife and kids said 'good morning' to him.

"What time you getting off tonight honey?" Sarah asked as she placed his cup of coffee on the table infront of him and smiled.

"ummm 7 I guess," Tai answered after sipping some of his hot black coffee.

"Good because we are having dinner with Kari and Marty tonight at 9," she said as she placed eggs on Tai, Kai, and Mia's plates.

"Ok dear," he replied as all of them dug into their plates. After breakfest Tai left for work at the same time TK was leaving Kari's apartment. TK pulled up to the police station with a

smile on his face as he saw Tai pull up right after him. They both walked into the station together laughing and talking, which was kind of hard for a detective team to do, but not them.

"TAKAISHI!!! GET YOUR ASS IN MY OFFICE NOW!!!" yelled the chief as he slammed his door shut and everyone in the office looked towards TK.

'TK what did you do this time??" Tai asked as TK shrugged his shoulders at his partner.

"I really don't know...maybe the cheif hates me," he replied as he walked towards the chiefs office and everyones eyes stayed glued on him till he knocked and entered the chiefs

office. As he came in saw a woman standing infront of his desk. She had short blonde hair and she was exactly 5 foot 5 and TK coulda almost mistaken her for a teen but she had a

gun holster around her.

"Takaishi..I want you to meet Peaches..she is our rookie detective that just came," announced Cheif as TK held out his hand t her and she gladdly shook it and he continued.

"Peaches i'm putting you with Takaishi and Kamiya for a little bit..until you learn the robes around here," he said as he sat down in his cushioned chair and they both nodded at him

and left the office.

"Ok so whats our mission?" Peaches asked as they exited the Chiefs office.

"Well we're trying to bust a drug ring going on," TK answered as Tai came up to them looking confused.

"Hey who is this?" he asked looking at Peaches and she extended her small hands out to him and he shook it smiling.

"I'm Peaches and i'm going to work with yall for awhile...imma rookie detective," she said as Tai gave TK a wink and TK returned it with rolling his eyes.

"Ok so imma go check the docks for any evidence and TK you can take Peaches and go ask around for questions," Tai said as they walked over to Tai's desk and he grabbed his keys.

"Alright...Peaches hope you can withstand getting your hands dirty," TK said turning to his not for long partner and she nodded. After leaving the Police station Tai drove down to the

docks to see if he can get any evidence for the drug ring and ask around for answers. He pulled up to the docks 15 minutes later and hurridly walked over to the boat docks. Walking

around he saw a boat that was docked and he ran over to it to see if anyone was on. Knocking on the bluish teal crappy looking boat door a large man with a beard answered it and

he looked non to happy about his vistor.

"Morning sir...i'm Detective Kamiya with the Odaiba Police precinct...and I have a couple of questions for you," Tai said as he flashed the man his badge and the man welcomed him in.

"To what do I owe this pleasureable visit detective," the man said as he gestured Tai to take a seat on the small couch and sitting down Tai slowly observed the not so welldecorated interior.

"We have reason to belive that there a drugs being shipped at this dock...since this is the only dock ..and I was wondering if you seen anything suspicious?" Tai asked as the man sat

down infront of him.

"Not that I have seen detective..everything is the same around here..nothing suspicious," the man replied looking intently at Tai and Tai saw he wasnt getting anywhere.

"Well thankyou for your time sir...but please if anything does happen give me call," Tai said standing up and giving the man a card and turned around to leave. After leaving Tai went

to his car and stood beside it taking out his cell phone and began dialing in TK's number. 'Hmm no answer' Tai thought as TK's phone went to voice mail. Tai got into the car and

thought about where he should look now for the evidence. Meanwhile across town TK and Peaches were getting hotdogs at a hotdog cart on the sidewalk. TK had left his phone in

his car which is why he had missed Tai's call because he was too busy eating and chatting.

"Shouldn't you be on your job Takaishi?" Peaches asked as she whiped the ketchup off her lips and TK gave her a nonchalant laugh.

"Peaches Peaches Peaches," he started then Peaches interupted him with her shaking her head.

"Do ya gotta say my name three times for you to remember that?" she asked as she threw the napkin in the trash and TK laughed at her humor.

"First off no I don't..secondly I will get on my job..you see that hotel right there? that's our target...Phat Cats is a big time criminal and he is staying there for the weekend," TK

answered as they turned and faced the hotel.

"How do you know that?" she asked as TK pulled on his black shades and smiled.

"Had a friend at the precinct pull up his credit card record..and his last payment was there at the Odaiba Ritz," he replied as they walked towards his car and Peaches nodded with the plan.

"Now we gotta come up with a plan because he is not going to let me in there," he said thinking and Peaches thought along with him and soon a light bulb went off in his head and

he grinned at Peaches with a mischeivous smile and she looked at him giving him a 'what the hell you thinking' look. TK got in the car and so did Peaches and TK saw that he missed a

call from Tai so he texted him with instructions. 'hey meet us at the Odaiba Ritz...I got a plan' he said and the text and closed his phone and placed it in his pants. 'Oh yeah Takaishi

your the man' he thought as he started the car and pulled off driving across the street to the Odaiba Ritz.

* * *

Well hoped you like this chapter!!! please R/R!!!

A/N Uh Oh what is TK's plan?? and they way he looked he acte as though it will involve Peaches..tune into the next chapter of Bad Boys Digimon Style

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Heres Chapter 3 of Bad Boys Digimon Style...enjoy and thanks for the comments of the readers

Now on with the story :)

Disclaimer : I do not own Digimon or the characters in it....but I do own Peaches and I think she is cool!!!

* * *

Walking through the narrow white decorated halls of the Odaiba Ritz Peaches was pushing a cart full of toilet paper, a trash can,little mints, bed sheets,

and dirty bed sheets. She was dressed as a hotel room to room saying 'roomservice' and no answers. Coming to a door she quickly knocked on it and yelled

'room service' as she opened it.

"DAMN!" she yelled holding her nose and hitting her back against the door and she could easily see a large man with glasses and no shirt on sitting on a

toilet looking at her in surprise.

"HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF COMING IN WHEN SOMEONE SAYS COME IN!!" he yelled at while she was coughing from the horrendous smell coming from

inside the room.

"HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF LYSOL...YOUR ASS STINKS MAN!!!" she yelled back as she sprayed in the room and quickly slammed the door shut. Getting

herself together she walked down the hall to the last room on the right and stopped infront of it. 'This has to be it' she thought as she walked to the door.

On the other end of the door there was two men sitting on two seperate couches infront of each other and about 6 bodygaurds surronding scattered

around the room. A black man with long dreads in his head and was wearing a suit pulled out a small bag.

"Now look at this," he said as he pulled out the contents of the bag which was small pieces of red, blue, yellow, and green diamonds.

"That is nice but...what is your price for them Mr. Phat Cat?," the fairly sized man with a large scar on his face askied him as he pulled out a black wallet and

Phat Cat smiled at his question.

"Room service," said Peaches coming from around the corner and Phat Cat quickly scooped up the diamonds off the tablebefore she could see them.

"Get rid of her," Phat Cat quickly saud to one of his men and Peaches looked around and saw 8 men in the room.

"Just came by to clean the room...you never know who might stop by," she said as the bodygaurds approached her slowly as Phat Cats and the ther guy

watched. Soon TK popped out of the large hamper full of bed sheets and held up two guns to the approaching men and they stood there in awe as Phat

Cat quickly cursed to himself as he saw Detective Takaishi right here in his room of all places.

"Guess I dont have to tell yall freeze now do I," TK said as he stepped out the hamper and Peaches quickly ran infront of him with her back facing him

pointing her gun at the men.

"What do you want Takaishi?" Phat Cat asked him as TK pointed the gun around different men in the room.

"Peaches? you can go ahead and leave now..i'll handle it from here," TK said and Peaches turned around to him in shock.

"Come on TK this is my first day on the job and im itching to put a bullet in someones as," she said pleadingly and TK shook his head.

"Go Peaches..I got this," he said not taking his eyes off the men in the room.

"You sure? because I can lay some whoop ass on the-" she started but TK quickly cut her off when he looked at her intently.

"Go," he finally said and she dropped her head in defeat and left the room and TK walked closer to them still holding up his two guns. Next thing he knows

two men are advancing towards him and the first man that came to TK got the handle of his gun hit ontop of his forehead and TK quickly tripped him and

the big guy fell to the ground. Another man came at TK with his fist cocked back aiming to hit TK but TK quickly saw him and he punched the guy in the gut

with his gun and as the man bent over trying to cathc the wind that was knocked out of him TK caught him in the back of his head with his elbow and the

man hit the ground. Phat Cats and the man he was doing business with tried to get their guns out but TK hurridly ran over to them and held the guns to

both of their heads and standing between them with the table infront of TK and the rest of the men backed down.

"What do you want Takaishi?" asked Phat Cat looking directly at the gun that was in his face.

"Theres a big drug ring going on around here and I think you know something," TK said as he looked at the other man that was sitting opposite of Phat Cat

and instantly TK knew he walked in on something.

"I know nothing," Phat Cat said as TK looked to the side of Phat Cat and saw a small bag hidden beside his lap.

"Whats that Phat?beside you," TK said as the phone was heard in the background giving off a faint ring and Phat Cat placed the bag on the table and

showed the contents.

"Happy now?" Phat Cat asked as he sat back on the couch and the phone was still ringing.

"Now that wouldnt be the diamonds that was stole from the museum last month?" he asked as Phat Cat groaned at his question and the phone suddenly

stoppoed ringing.

"What do you need detective?" Phat Cat asked in defeat and the phone suddenly started ringing again.

"Give me the names of all you little crime buddies that you know could possibly deal in drugs...and you better be honest because I hate to have to turn you

in over stolen diamonds from a month ago" TK said as the phone contiued ringing.

"Ok ok...and answer that phone will ya," Phat Cats said and the man sitting opposite of him slowly answered the phone aws Phat wrote down some names

on a notepad TK had gave him.

"Hello," the man said into the reciever as TK was looking at the notepad Phat Cat was writing on.

"Can I please talk to the tall blonde guy that thinks he's the Japanese version of Shaft?" came Peaches voice through the phine and he quickly put the

phone to TK's ear.

"Yeah Peaches?" TK asked as he kept an eye on the people in the room.

"You have about 15 guys coming up the stairs and going on the elevators...you better get your ass out of there," Peaches said as she slowly looked over

her shoulders to see the men hurdling up the stairs and on the elevator.

"Thanks Peaches," he said but Peaches kept on calling his name to get his attention and he slowly rolled his eyes.

"TK you sre you dont want me to do anything because I can kick some ass and I-" she started but was cut off by TK's voice on the other end.

"No just get out the building and wait for Tai ok..bye," TK said as he gestured the man to hang the phone up and Phat Cat slid the notepad on the floor and

gave off a devious smile hoping that TK would bend over and pick it you. TK looked at Phat Cats and turned to see the bodygaurd beside him looking down

at the notepad then up at him and TK gave off a faint smile and laugh looking to all the men in the roon as he knew what there plan was.

"If I bend over and pick this notepad up your going to beat my ass," TK said with a smile still having his two guns point towards both the men sitting on the

couch.

"No," the gaurd said quickly and TK nodded at him as he looked at the expression on the guys faces.

"Yes you are dont lie...now come here," TK told him and he stepped to TK and TK quickly turned to him and kneed him in his gut and did a quick spin kick and

knocked him to the groeund. TK then bent over to pick the notepad up and then five men busted through the door shooting and that was TK's que to leave.

TK quickly ran over to the large bar sitting near the arge window and jumped over the bar and ducked down behind it as he could hear Phat Cat laughing

hard and loud.

"Where is TK?" Tai asked Peaches as they were standing behind the hotel infront of a large green dumpster.

"Well all I know is that he si supposed to be coming out from the back door through the kitchen," Peaches replied holding her nose at the stinch of the

garbage.

"Maybe I should go up there...check things out," Tai said as Peaches grabbed one of his arms in protest.

"Don't worry he will be here," she said then they heard faint gun shots in the background. Back in the hotel room TK was thinking in his head how he would

escape the he looked over towards the large glass window and thought for a second. Then TK quickly got up and the gun shots went off again and missing

TK by a longshot as TK covered his head in his arms and quickly busted out the window with pieces of glass coming out with him.

"AHHHHHHHH!!" TK screamed as Tai and Peaches looked up and saw who they knew was TK in the air and TK feeling the wind in his face and the force of

which he was going in he couldnt breath but the all they heard was a large BAM!.trash from the dumpster went flying on Tai and Peaches and Peaches let

out a loud shriek. TK popped up otta the dumpster trying to catch his loss of air and looked to see Tai and Peaches standing infront of him frowning and TK

reached in his pocket and grapped the notepad out and smiled. Peaches and Tai both helped TK out of the dumpster and they ran back to TK and Tai's cars

hoping not to get caught. Suddenly police cars came from everywhere heading over to the hotel and they saw a whole bunch of cops run inside the hotel.

"Should we go over there and explain it was police business?" Tai asked and TK shook his head while he handed him the notepad with names on there.

"No simple Tai...because we might get fined for the damage..duhhhh..think about it," he replied as Tai looked at the names on the list.

"So I was thinking we could do a little stakeout tonight...different people each night and maybe-" TK started but Tai's loud groaned interrupted him and TK

looked at him with a questioning face.

"I can't tonight Teeks...my wife set up a double date with Kari and some accountant," Tai said with a little irritation and TK thought back to what Kari had

told him this morning.

"Oh yeah," TK said smiling and Tai looked to him and frowned at TK.

"Oh yeah? how did you know about it?" Tai asked folding his arms up and TK mentally slapped himself for doing that and menntally applauded Tai because

he wasnt brainless.

"Uhhh uhhh...Yolie told me today...because Kari called and told her...and Yolie told me," TK said trying not to sound obvious and Tai being Tai went along

with the excuse and got into his car as TK rolled his eyes and looked at Peaches.

"Do you feel like dining at an resturant tonight Peaches?" he asked as he and Peaches entered the car and she eyed him slowly.

"Im not into co orker seeing co worker business," she said as she put her seat belt on and TK started up the car.

"No I mean..drop in on Tai and his guests you know...," he said as he pulled off and Peaches let out a loud sigh.

"What the hell..why not...fine," she said as TK looked at her and smacked his teeth.

"Women LOVE going out to resturants with Me...Takeru Takaishi," he said eyeing her as she laughed at his statement.

"Whatever," she said as she laughed at the expressions he was doing on his face wwhile he was driving thinking to herself this would be a long night and

she needed to get liquored up.

* * *

A/N Well this is the end of Chapter 3 hope yall like it please R/R and I was having ideas about doinf Digimon: In Space let me know if you think i shuld do it and continue reading my other story Hikari's Big Problem


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys im back with another chapter and im having some good ideas on where this story is going.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the characters in it....but i do own Peaches and Sarah and all those bad guys....

But enjoy the chapter!!!!

* * *

Tai stood in front of the long mirror adjusting his slim black tie as Sarah walked in their bedroom in a black dress that was slimming to her body showing her every curves. Tai turned

arouund to look at his beautiful wife of 9 years as she stared absent mindedly into the wall while putting on her earring and Tai walked over to her and wrapped his hands around

her slim waist and kissed her neck.

"I love you baby," he whispered in her ear smoothly as she turned in his arms and kissed his lips.

"I love you too...the babysitter is in the livingroom and the kids are in their room playing video games," she informed him as she walked out of his arms and Tai started to poke out

his lips and whimper softly.

"Awwwww baby....we need a night to ourselves...you know..." he said advancing towards her again and wrapping his arms around her..."and do our 'alone time' thing," he continued

as he kissed her neck.

"Honey....not tonight...ok...so lets go," he said as she handed him his car keys and he took them with a frown on his face. After saying bye to their kids Tai and Sarah headed down

to The Plaza to meet up with Kari and her date. Kari pulled up to the resturant and dialed TK's number as she sat in the car waiting for her brother and sister in law. Hikari hated

when they always tried to hook her up with someone and they needed to know.

*Hello,* TK said into the phone as Hikari smiled at hearing his voice which she hadnt heard since this morning.

*Hey baby what are you up to?* she asked as she looked around for any signs of Tai and Sarah.

*Nothing just at the office going over the records of these guys names I got today* he replied and Kari listened closely for any typing but she didnt hear it but she did hear wind in

the phone which showed he was driving.

*Umm ok...well I was just calling you to let you know I was utside the resturant about to go on my date* she said going along with what he said but she clearly knew it was a lie.

*Ok baby....and listen maybe after your date you could come over to my place and stay for a bit* he said as she smiled at his offer.

*Ok baby...well im about to go baby bye* she said then hung up the phone and she slowly exited her car as Tai's car pulled up beside her. Tai walked over to her and gave his baby

sister a hug and Sarah hugged her next and they walked into the resturant and saw a tall guy with short red hair and squarish black glasses dressed in a grey suit and red tie

approach them with a large smile on his face and Tai held back a laugh as he looked at the guy.

"Hi my name is Marty," he said holding his hand out to Tai as Tai shook his hand firmly. 'This guy looks like a serious dork' he said to himself and he smiled at Marty.

"Hi Marty i'm Tai Kamiya...this is Sarah ...and your date Kari," he said introducing the two and Kari shook his hand and Kari felt his sweaty hand.

"Hi Kari pleased to meet you...you look amazing," he said with a wide smile as Kari gave him a nervous like smile as she took back her hand.

"Hi Marty....you look...nice yourself," she said as she pushed back a piece of hair that was on her ear thinking to herself 'this guy looks like a dork'.

"Kamiya...party of 4," Tai said turning to the host and he he nodded his head and walked them to their table and Marty pulled out a chair for Kari and she thanked him and Tai just

sat down as Sarah looked at him frowning and coughed to get his attention and when he didnt respond she smacked him upside his head and she pointed to her chair and Tai quickly

got out of his and pulled hers out and apoligized to her. This was going to be a long night especially with Marty here and Tai just knew he would be boring.

TK waited for Peaches outside of her apartment building in his car and looked at his watch that was on his wrist and looked back towards her apartment and soon she came out and

TK gave her a 'what the hell' look as she entered the car.

"What? I had to put my make up on and re do my hair," she said as TK shook his head and Peaches applied some red lipstick on her lips.

"Just so you know....this isnt a date," he said as he started up the car and she looked at him and laughed holding her chest.

"Hahaha...TK know this isnt a date....you think im that desperate...I know your going to spy on this date," she said and TK smiled at her and she placed the lipstick back in her purse.

"How did you know? was it that obvious?" he asked and she nodded at his question.

"Kari is Tai's sister right?and I dont think you would be checking on Tai's wife....are youuuu?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously and TK turned his head quickly and looked at her.

"NO!" he yelled as Peaches gave out a sigh of relief and TK looked wide eyed at the road.

"Good...because that would be soooooo weird," she said and TK shook his head at her. 'This girl right here is a little touched in the head' he thought as he looked at her again. As

they pulled up to the resturant some guys looked at Peaches as she showed off her black mini skirt and and white top and they turned away as they saw TK walk up beside her and

Peaches hufed and hit TK in his arm. Back in the restaurant they were having a conversation about accounting.

"I mean it is such a...a .a. thrill to be an accountant beign able to do all this math and helping people," Marty said excitingly as Kari, Tai, and Sarah looked at him and Kari took

another sip of her wine thinking it was going to be a long night. Tai took a bite of his bread stick rolling his eyes as Marty started back talking again about the wonderul world of

accounting. Kari wished that she was with TK cuddleling in his arms and making love to him like they had did last night. 'Great idea Sarah hook Kari up with a boring guy who could kill

a lion with his talking. I mean seriously he sounds like one of those guys in those boring animal shows telling them what the animal was doing' she thought to herself as she slowly

ran her hand down her face.

"So Kari...what is that short for?" Marty asked as Kari quickly went back to the date and Tai sat up in his chair.

"uhh umm its short for Hikari....I was named after my great grandmother," she replied smiling faintly as he nodded his head.

"And I heard you are a teacher...that is..uhh...nice," he said and Kari could clearly see he was being sarcastic with that comment.

"So Marty...have any kids ..ever been married?" Tai asked stepping in for Kari and Marty turned his attention to him.

"Uhh no never been married and i dont have kids...i'm uhh saving myself," he said bowing his head down and Tai, Sarah, and Kari looked at him.

"Wait? what?...you mean to tell me you are a..you know?" Tai asked as Kari took a long sip of her wine and asked the waiter for more.

"Virgin...yes I am....im a 26 year old virgin," he said and things were silent at the table and Tai smiled at Marty and looked at Kari.

"Ha! thats great....my sister is a virgin to...and she is saving herself for marriage..you two are great for each other!" Tai exclaimed happily as Kari and Sarah looked at him wide eyed

and Tai smiled at Marty and Marty smiled at Kari.

"TAI! jeez there are people here...and for your information i'm not a virgin," Kari said staring a hole at her brother and Tai mouth feel to the floor.

"Since when?" he asked as TK and Peaches came up to the table and no one noticed they were there.

"Hey hey people....how are we today?" TK asked and Peaches waved but soon they noticed the tension at the well lit table.

"Kari when did you lose your virginity?" Tai asked again and Sarah rolled her eyes at her ignorant husband and Kari folded her arms.

"Ooooook...umm i can see this is a bad time...Peaches lets go...shall we," TK said trying to turn away from the table but Kari grabbed his blazer.

"No TK your fine..sit down...Tai drop it...its none of your business and this is not the place to discuss it," Kari told him with irritation in her voice and TK and Peaches pulled up two

chairs at the table sitting between Tai and Marty.

"Hi im Marty," Marty said extending his hand to TK and TK took his hand and shook it. 'So this is Marty huh....dork' TK thought as he shook his hand.

"Im TK and this is Peaches," TK said and Marty reached across him to shake Peaches hand. Itching to break the hostlie cold ice at the table Sarah cleared her throat and turned to TK

and Peaches who were looking lost.

"So TK how did you and..uhh Peaches meet?" she asked and Kari turned to TK waiting for him to answer the question.

"Uhhh she is me and Tai's temporary partner," he replied looking into Kari's eyes and she smiled "i'm just showing her a good time and since we had a god day on the job were

celebrating," he added as the waited came to the table and placed

Kari, Tai, Sarah and Marty's food on the table. and TK and Peaches ordered their food right after. When everyone had their food at the table there was minimum conversation

happening as Tai looked at Kari while chewing on his food. 'Who the hell would take my sisters sweet innocence like that....she isnt married..and I know she hasnt had no boyfriends

lately...ughhh..damn you guy that slept with Kari' he thought as he poked at his food on the plate and he sighed a little.

"Uhmmm i gotta go take a breather," Kari said as she left the table in a hurry out the door and Tai was about to stand up but TK objected to it.

"Im her best friend Tai and I think she needs that right now," TK said getting up and Tai agreed as Peaches rolled her eyes. 'I can tell right now...Tai is the clueless one of the group'

she thought eating some of her salad as Sarah looked on. TK walked out the door and looked around and finally saw Kari sitting on a bench infront of the restaurant looking down at

her feet and he walked over to her and sat down beside her as he looked at her not saying a word.

"And you wonder why I dont tell Tai we are dating," she finally said to him as TK slowly licked his lips to moisture it because it was so cold outside.

"Kari...look you know how I feel about you and you know I love you..and I just know Tai is just tryng to look out for you," he said as he put his hand on hers and she smiled.

"I know...but how do I tell him i lost my virginity to you?" she asked as he gave her a little laugh.

"Tell him the truth..we were 17 and we wanted to lose it to somene we both respected and loved..even though we werent together," he said as she laughed in return.

"And it took us 7 years to get together...soooo if thats not love i dont know what is," she said and she leaned into him and kissed him lightly.

"Came to spy on me huh?" she asked and he shrugged giving her a smile and another kiss.

"Lets go back inside ok," he said getting up and pulling her up to her feet and they both walked back into the restaurant smiling. After they got back to the table they sat down and

everyone started having a decent conversation at the table. After dinner was over Marty had escorted Kari back to her car as TK watched from outside his car. Tai and Sarah drove off

as Kari got into her car saying bye to Marty and happy that this date was over. TK dropped Peaches off at her place and quickly drove to his place to meet Kari there. As he pulled up

he saw Kari's little blue car and saw her standing beside it with her arms wrapped around herself trying to keep warm. As he walked up to her he took her in his arms and gave her a

big bear hug and she laughed hard into the night sky.

"That was an...uhhhhh interesting date," Kari said to him as he placed her on her feet and they walked into the lobby of the apartment building TK lived in. TK had lived in an expensive and luxurious apartment, well actually pent house. He was rich because his parents had sat up a trust

fund for him and his brother and they had got money from the will their parents had written up before they died 5 years ago. So TK was a rich guy working as a cop.(A/N i dont know

why if I had that money I would be living it up!!! thats just me lol)

"Dont worry about that baby...tonight your having me as your second dessert," TK said seductively as he gave Kari another kiss.

"Mmmmm...thats I cant complain about,," she replied as she bit his bottom lip softly which always drove him crazy and TK soon stopped replying to Kari's kisses and looked at the

person who was looking at them and standing by the elevators. Matt Ishida, TK's older brother who he hasn't seen in almost 4 years. Kari looked over to see Matt standing there and

TK motioned for her to go ahead up stairs and she nodded her head. TK walked over to his estranged brother who he quickly realized smelled of cigarettes and booze and he looks

as though he hasnt shaved in weeks.

"Whats up Matt....long time no see huh," TK said as Matt gave off a little laugh and scratched the back of his neck and gave a faint smile to his only little brother.

"Hey Teeks..I see life is treating you good,"Matt replied clearly meaning his thing with Kari.

"Whats up Matt....I havent seen you in 4 years," TK said not caring to respond to Matt's statement as he stuffed his hands in his pockets looking at his brother intently.

"I uhhh need so money...not much but I just need it," Matt said shakily and TK noticed something wasnt right about Matt.

"What happened to your trustfund Matt?" asked TK as Matt rubbed his nose and looked around hurridly.

"Its uhhh...ummmm ..its...uhhhh g..g..g..gone," he said as TK frowned at his brother.

"Man...Matt come inside..get something to eat man...rest...Matt you look sick," TK said slowly grabbing on to his brother's arm and he snatched back his arm violently.

"IM FINE!! IF YOU DONT WANT TO GIVE ME MONEY THEN STOP WASTING MY TIME!!!!" Matt yelled as he ran out the lobby in a hurry and TK rans both his hand through his blonde hair

thinking about what just occured right then. Walking to his apartment he saw that Kari had already let herself in. Kari ran up to him giving him a loving hug as TK happily accepted it.

She knew that his brother was a painful subject for him and she was willing to be there for him when it came time for him to face his demons just like he is there for her when she is

down and gloomy. As they cuddled on the couch TK ran his fingers through Kari's and was thinking about recent events that plaqued his mind involving his older brother Matt. For four

years TK and Matt havent really talked and TK had heard things that his brother was involved with drugs, mainly using it. And oweing drug deals and mob members money. Everyone

tried to help Matt out but he didnt want the help. If someone tried to help him he would get violently mad. That is one of the reasons Sora had broke up with Matt and took their two

children with her to America. She didnt want her kids to be involved in the mess Matt was getting himself into and she felt he was getting dangerous.

"Hey TK...what did Matt want?" Kari asked out of nowhere breaking TK out of his trance and she lazily drew circles with her fingers on his shirt.

"Ummm money," he simply replied and let out a loud sigh as Kari shook her head.

"He really needs help TK before its too late," she said and TK knew she was right because Matt could either end up in jail or dead and TK didnt want that for his older brother.

"I know," he said as he kissed her forehead and soon after they both fell asleep on the couch holdng each other close.

Tai and Sarah's house

As they entered the quiet apartment and closed the door Sarah turned around and slapped Tai squarely on the back of his head and he let out a lud yell rubbing the back of his head.

"What the hell Sarah? Tai asked as Sarah walked around him and saw the babysitter sitting on the couch withut replying to Tai she paid the babysitter and walked her to the door.

Then went to the childrens room and saw that they were followed his wife in confusion into there bedroom and saw that she wasnt paying any attention to him. When she walked

towards him he flinched as he thought she was going to hit him again but she grabbed her nightgown off the back of the door and turned to head into their bathroom and Tai was

still confused. "Yeah you better go in that bathroom woman...if you know whats good for you" he yelled trying to act cocky and the bathroom door came open and coming towards

Tai's face was a bar of soap and it hit him square on his mouth and the door closed again. Tai covered his mouth after it had gotten hit and went over to their bed and grabbed a

pillow. 'Looks like im sleeping on the couch tonight...but for what?' Tai thought as he went into the livingroom and layed on the couch. 'This is going to be a long night' he thought

again as he tried getting comfortable on the couch.

* * *

A/N Hmmm I wonder why Tai has to sleep on the couch tonight lol....

and I was wondering should I add Yolie,Davis and Sora into this story? let me know and please R/R!!!!! Until next time


End file.
